


Right, Isak?

by ArgentLives



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (As in bonding about being gay), (sort of), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay Bonding, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: It's nice, being with friends who understand how much a seemingly simple sentence can mean.[wherein Vilde crashes at Isak's place, Isak pretends to be annoyed, Even is amused, and they all share a nice moment]





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "Vilde and isak being gay pals together!!!!" (my kind of prompt tbh); also your daily reminder that Vilde is a lesbian
> 
> i'm really sorry to anyone who still keeps up with my writing for flash stuff; don't ask me how i got here i'll get back to that eventually

He’s pretty sure Vilde is drooling on him right now, but he’s honestly feeling too lazy to move. Besides, he know she’s had a rough week (he would know, because Jesus Christ, the girl can text), it’s good she’s finally getting some sleep; he’s not going to disturb that. Even if it is on his shoulder and his arm is feeling squished and slightly numb.

The movie they’d been watching ended a while ago ( _Legally Blonde,_ at Vilde’s request, which he’d literally only agreed to because Vilde had showed up at his apartment looking ready to cry but not ready to talk), but Vilde had nodded off halfway through and after a few initial failed attempts to wake her after it was over, he’d scooped his Biology textbook off the floor to study for a while. But his test isn’t actually until next week and he’s feeling especially lazy today, so he ends up reading the same page over and over again without actually processing anything, and he’s starting to think that Vilde has the right idea. Movies always make him sleepy, anyway, and he’s feeling particularly exhausted from all the effort he’d channeled into maintaining the attitude that he did not enjoy this one At All.  

In fact, he’s honestly starting to nod off himself when he hears the front door open and close, and by the time he’s gathered enough strength to lift his heavy eyelids, Even is standing in front of him with an unbelievably smug look on his face. Even smirks and quirks his eyebrow in that stupid(ly adorable) way of his, and Isak suddenly regrets ever giving him a spare key to the apartment. He just stares back at him, squinting his eyes a little in a silent challenge, and refuses to back down.

“Well, don’t you look cozy,” Even finally says, breaking their staring match (Isak has already blinked at least five times, but whatever, who’s counting), his eyes dancing with laughter.

“Shut up,” Isak grumbles, sitting up a little straighter, dislodging his snapback and sending pinpricks up his arm, which has long since gone numb. His efforts to stealthily move away obviously don’t work, because despite the fact that she’s been out cold for hours, this time Vilde stirs with the slightest shift of his shoulder. She lifts her head, blinking owlishly up at Even – still standing in front of the couch looking stupidly amused – before discreetly wiping her mouth on Isak’s hoodie. Honestly, Isak’s seen her at worse over the past few months (crushing on your best friend will do that to you, he’d know) so he can’t even find it in himself to hold it against her. He also hasn’t actually washed this hoodie in a long, long time (even though he spilled spagetti sauce all over it weeks ago), so he probably doesn’t have any room to talk anyway.

“Oh, hello Even,” Vilde says around a yawn, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She freezes and pulls her hand away, staring at her fingers for a few seconds like she’s expecting to find something there, before smiling a litle to herself and settling back into the couch. Isak knows she’s been getting more comfortable wearing makeup less and less when coming here, but she’s still not quite used to leaving her house without it. “Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you, Isak,” she adds, but doesn’t actually apologize, which, whatever. He doesn’t actually mind.

Still, for good measure, he mutters a grumpy “Literally” under his breath. It probably doesn’t help his case that he’d been relatively cozy and falling asleep too.

“Trying to steal my boyfriend away from me Vilde?” Even teases, moving to sit down and nudging them over until there’s enough room for him to settle in on Isak’s other side, casually slinging an arm around his shoulder and brushing his fingers down Isak’s arm. Even after all this time, Isak’s stomach still does a happy little flip-flop at casual displays of affection like these.

Even laughs and Isak rolls his eyes, shoving his shoulder mostly for the excuse to burrow closer into his side, but Vilde just frowns, leaning forward a bit and staring at the floor. She’s quiet for long enough, clearly thinking hard about something, that it starts to get a little awkard, and Isak and Even exchange a helpless glance. Even looks away and clears his throat, probably to say that he was just joking in case Vilde really didn’t pick up on it, but just as he’s about to open his mouth she breaks the silence.

“No, of course not,” she says slowly, turning towards Isak and Even with a curious look on her face, like she’s still testing out the words in her mouth. And then: “We’re both gay.” 

Isak’s eyes go wide, and he watches Vilde’s face transform, at the way she’s trying and failing to hide a toothy smile behind her fingers as Even throws his head back in laughter. It takes Isak a moment to realize that Vilde is actually joking _back_ , because 1) Vilde’s not always the best at picking up on that sort of thing, 2) it’s also obviously true, and 3) most importantly, it’s the first time he’s heard her actually say it out loud – at least about herself. And here she is, joking and smiling about it. He blinks, feeling weirdly emotional on her behalf.

She pokes Isak in the side, beaming at him, and it’s only then he realizes he’s been frozen in thought. “Right, Isak?”

He can feel Even’s laughter as it shakes the arm around his shoulder (honestly, it’s not even that funny, but something about the situation seems to amplify it, and he thinks it’s probably more of a delighted laughter than anything), and there’s color high in Vilde’s cheeks and a certain spark in her eyes that tells him this is just as big of a deal for her as he’d thought it might be. 

“Right,” Isak says with a nod, poking her back, and he can’t help but beam a little too. 


End file.
